Rosewood (Alternate version)
by RosexDoctorForever
Summary: This is a completely different version than my other Rosewood story. I just fell in love with that title and couldn't think of a better one. Anyways please read this story and be prepared for a bit of heartbreak.
1. Prologue

Rosewood:

Prologue:

I used to live a normal life. I grew up in London in a small flat with my mum. At age sixteen, I dropped out of school to be with my boyfriend. He dumped me not too long after that. Then I began to work in shops.

Until one day the shop I was currently working in was blown up.

That was when my entire life changed. A tall man walked up to me and whispered, "Run for your life." And I have been running. I've always been running.

This man showed me the stars and so much more. I have seen so many unbelievable things. I met a queen for crying out loud. Side by side, the stuff of legends, we gallivanted throughout the universe with smiles across our faces. I suppose we were quite naive or perhaps just plain ignorant. It didn't matter though, we wouldn't have stopped.

Our lives changed when Torchwood came. It was set up to destroy him. What it really destroyed was me.

In a great battle, I was lost, separated from him by another world. Maybe this was supposed to be our fate, always being separated. Perhaps we were never even meant to be together. For a year that's what I had believed. Until I found a way to return to him.

At first I could only go back to my world for a few hours at a time. Slowly, but surely, those hours began to lengthen. Pretty soon I could freely travel between worlds without having to worry about a time limit.

Finally I was in the sights of him.

But of course, as always when we are together, trouble was brewing. Another war was breaking out around us. And what's a war without casualties?

My entire world crumbled when I heard the word "Exterminate!" Soon I saw the man I loved collapse. All was not lost, he survived this fatal shot.

As the war pressed on, we were faced against the greatest foe of all time and space. With our friends by our side, we stood our ground and fought. Then again, that's what our purpose was. Whether he knew it or not, he made us into weapons. The thing that he hated most is what he made his beloved companions become.

Once the war had ended, we were all taken home. I was one of the last to go. He left me, the same place that I had been trapped. Only this time, I was trapped with an almost exact replica of him. This replica could spend his entire life with me. Something the other could never have done.

My name is Rose Tyler. I'm not really from this world. But after the life I have lived I'm not really sure what world I should be apart of. Anyways, this is my story. The story of what happened after the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

How could he do this? Again? I thought things would be different. He had been happy to see me!

"Doctor? Doctor! DOCTOR!" I shouted after the TARDIS had disappeared. I then proceed to collapse, tears began to fall down my cheeks. "Don't leave me hear. Not again."

The Doctor who isn't really the Doctor, knelt down next to me. "I'm here, though. I'll take care of you, Rose Tyler. I will be the man that he never could be."

"But that's just it! You aren't him." I sobbed. "You just have the same face."

"Rose!" Mum gasped. "She doesn't mean that. Really she doesn't. She's just hurt that she's not traveling around again."

She grabbed his arm and dragged him off this horrid beach. They left me here to figure out everything. In other words, I just laid in the sand and sobbed until I couldn't anymore. I waited until it was dusk before realizing that this was it. He was never coming back.

Slowly I made my way towards the small village. There was a small Bed and Breakfast that Mum had most likely rented a room in. It was the same Inn that we had stayed in the last time that we had been in this town.

Bad Wolf Bay has struck again.

After getting the key from the inn keeper, I went up to my room. The Not-So Doctor laid on the bed fast asleep. I went and knocked on the door next door.

"What is it you want? Pete's coming to get us in the morning." Mum crossed her arms.

"What is he doing in my bed?"

"Well he's your problem. You take care of him. I'm not gonna have him sharing my bed. I'm married and have a kid." she reminds me.

I groan. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you? He's your's. He can be whatever you want him to be."

"No, he can't. He can't be the him that I want him to be." I told her.

"Hush now. Give the poor man a chance. You aren't the only one stuck somewhere that you don't want to be stuck." She says before shutting the door in my face.

With a heavy sigh, I return to my room. As quietly as I can manage, I climb into bed next to him. Almost as if out of reflex, he pulls me into his arms.

"Rose." he murmurs into my hair.

He's dead asleep. That is like the other him. The old him used to talk in his sleep as well. Mostly the old babble had been about the TARDIS. But other times- I shook my head. I wasn't going to allow myself to continue on thinking about that.

I took this time that I had to stare into his face. There was just enough moonlight that granted me to do this. He looked almost identical to my Doctor. Everything from his sightly crooked nose to his wild untamed hair. He even had that small bit of freckles going across his nose. If I looked closely, I would find that small scar under his chin that he had gotten when a shelf had fallen on top of him in the TARDIS. For some reason I knew that it would be there. It had to be there. It had to be because he was him in some weird twisted sense.

"Oh, Doctor." I sighed, resting my head on his chest.

Soon I fell into a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good morning. Wakey wakey." Mum said, barging into our room.

Our room. Did I really refer to it as this?

I opened my eyes, sitting up. "Is Pete here yet?"

She nods, with a smile on her face. He may not be her Pete, but yet somehow he is. He's good to her. Anything she wants, no matter how absurd it is, he always manages to get it for her. Pete even tries to be a father to me. Even though I'm past the point of being considered a child. Mentally anyways.

"All right, you head on down. I'll wake him up."

Mum didn't need anymore encouragement. She made a bee line for the door as soon as the words popped out of my mouth.

I then turned to him. What should I refer to him as?

"Oi! You! Wake up!" I said, giving him a slight nudge.

Ignoring me, he rolled over to the other side of the bed. He moved his arm to where it draped over his face, acting as a shield, hiding himself away from me.

I rolled my eyes, before leaning in closely. "I want you." I whispered right into his ear.

He jumped up immediately. This caused him to fall off the bed. He landed right on his bum, staring straight at me. "Do-do-don't do that!" he stuttered, staring at me.

"Why? Can't take a bit of teasing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Is Pete here?" he asks me, ignoring my question.

"Yeah, he's waiting for us downstairs."

He nods. He get's up off the floor and begins to straight his clothes.

"What am I supposed to call you?" I asked him.

"The Doctor?" he asks. "Then again, I guess I'm not really him, am I? Well I am. I have his memories. But I'm also part Donna, which makes me half him and half her. So I'm not really him. Meaning that I can't exactly be called The Doctor anymore." He sighs. "Sorry, me rambling on isn't answering your question. Well, I guess I could go by John Smith. Yeah, that'll do quite nicely."

"All right, John. Are you ready to head out?" I asked.

He gives me that ever so cheeky grin. "Allon-sy."

Let's go indeed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It's been one year since I have seen him. Sixteen months, including that year, since Bad Wolf Bay. Since I was stuck back in this world.

'John Smith', as he is now called, didn't approve of my life. He told me that it was too dangerous for me to live like this. Especially when there wasn't a TARDIS to guarantee that I would be safe. He wouldn't understand it. I had to keep up a fast pace life, that was all I knew.

For the first three months, John lived with me and worked for Torchwood. Instead of working in the field division with me, he decided that Tech would be a better fit for him. So that's the way it went for the first couple of weeks. We would leave our apartment and go to work. We'd both leave the office together to have dinner and go home. For me, it worked out quite nicely. For him, not so much.

Maybe I was blind to the signs. Or maybe I just didn't want to believe that they were there. Until one day, he started to pack his bags. Apparently me being in so much danger was too much for him to handle. He moved in with Mum and Pete. It was only temporary, he would tell me, that we would work this out.

We remained friends for a while. We would go out to dinner, share some chips. It wasn't the same though. This arrangement wasn't how he had meant for it to be. Slowly, we began to drift apart until we didn't talk at all.

John began to work for Oxford as a Physics professor. It suited him quite well, to be honest. He loved to drone on and on about things, so this job was the perfect fit for him. This job also opened up another opportunity for him.

Since he wouldn't talk to me, Mum kept me up to tabs on him. At first she wouldn't really tell me what he was doing, only just how he was. Then he went on a date with one of his coworkers. Mum then began to tell me everything that had happened since we lost touch.

Her name was Amelia Crosely. She was an English professor. I couldn't resist. I abused my Torchwood position to do a background check on her. He might not care anymore, but I do. To my dismay, she passed all background checks I did on her. I seriously couldn't find one thing wrong with this woman. Hypothetically that it. I knew exactly what was wrong with this woman. She had what I desperately wanted. She had John.

"Rose, you are needed out in the field." Jake said, not bothering to knock on my door before entering.

"What is it this time?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Mrs. Cunnings called again claiming that there were Bladgs in her pond."

"Ugh, just because she had them once doesn't mean that they are going to return again. Honestly, how many times do we have to tell this woman?" I groaned.

Jake offered me a small grin. "Come on then, better hurry up and get this over with."

I nod. After doing our usual routine- gathering up weapons and such- we head out to the Torchwood van.

Jake is my usual partner when it came to going out on missions. Sure we had a full team, but most of our missions only required the two of us. Why bother bringing out extras when they could be used somewhere else?

"Are you excited for the Torchwood fundraiser event tonight?" Jake asks me as he drives towards Mrs. Cunnings' house.

I sighed. "Not at all."

Usually I was able to get out of going to events held at the Tyler residence. Anything to get out of seeing him. My usual excuse was work. I was a known workaholic, so that was believable. This time was different though. This event was for my work, meaning my excuse had just flown out the window. There was no doubt in my mind that tonight I was going to be seeing him with that woman.

"It'll be all right, Rose." Jake promised. "I'll be there to ease the awkwardness."

I raise an eyebrow. "Yeah, right. What good are you? The first time they bring out crab puffs you'll have disappeared for the rest of the night."

"Hey that only happened once!" he tried to defend himself.

"That one time has warned me off depending on you in social situations." I said.

He just laughed as he parked the van in front of the familiar house.

Mrs. Cunnings has been widowed for fifteen years. A couple of years ago we found some Bladgs- a fish like alien- in her pond. Since then she has constantly called Torchwood saying that there was some sort of alien around her house. Personally, I just think that she's lonely and wants some company. She didn't have any children to come and visit her, so she calls us.

I knock on the door. "Mrs. Cunnings, it's Rose from Torchwood."

She opens up the door and flings her arms around me. "Oh Rose, thank goodness you're here. The damn things have come back again."

"Show us where they are and we'll take care of them, ma'am." Jake said, raising up his gun.

After pinching his cheeks, she lead us to the back door. She pointed at her pond where a tall slim man stood, gazing into it.

"Rose, stay inside. I'll take care of it." Jake told me, knowing just as well as I did who that man was.

I nodded before turning to Mrs. Cunnings. "How about I prepare us both some tea?"

She grinned at me. "Oh that's sweet, child, but I already prepared us some."

I gave her a soft smile. With one last glance outside the window, I followed her into the living room. Her fat cat, Sammy, sat on the couch. He was sprawled about acting as if he owned the place. By the way she treated him, he would feel that way though.

"Two sugars?" she asks me after pouring me a cup.

"Thank you." I said. "How have you been?"

"Same old same old. I can barely get about with this leg giving me all these damn problems." She tapped her cane against her troubled leg.

"Perhaps you should go to a doctor about it." Even after all this time that one word still gave me problems.

"Oh, you know how I feel about doctors. Especially after that whole robot incident."

I remember what she was talking about. The first time that I had ever stepped foot into this world was with the Doctor and Mickey. We were faced against Cybermen who had tried to take this world over. Of course, we stopped them because that's what our job was. Then as soon as that was over with, we left.

We heard the backdoor close. Jake came in with a large sack full of something. There were small movements in the sack telling me that whatever it was was still alive.

"It's done." he said.

"Well, thank you for the tea, Mrs. Cunnings. We really must be off now." I told her.

"All right, thank you again. Come and see me soon." she said, giving us a small wave as we headed for the door.

"What did you put in there this time?" I muttered to him. Jake usually put something in a sack just to humor her.

"Actually there was a small Bladgs in there this time." he told me.

My eyes widened. "Really? I thought we had gotten rid of them all."

"Apparently not." he shrugged.

Once we were in the van, I had gathered up enough courage to ask him. "Was it him?"

"Yeah, it was. He was on break from one of his classes and heard a noise." Jake informed me.

He was still the same old curious man. Just as I had remembered him.


End file.
